Jouez avec moi, Monsieur Holmes !
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Il le fascine, il l'obsède. Le plus grand Joueur qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, sa Muse, sa Némésis.


**Coucou !**

**Bon, je vous avoue que ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur la Némésis de Sherlock… j'ai nommé Jim Moriarty ! Oui, j'ai pris le risque de me mettre dans la tête d'un génie psychopathe, et j'espère ne pas m'être trompée.^^ En tout cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous en prendrez autant en la lisant. **

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je dédie cette fic à Marie (ne te fâche pas, tu savais que j'allais le faire), toujours prête à venir jardiner avec moi, et qui fait une fixation sur les citrons, les paillassons et les plans de travail. Elle comprendra.^^**

**Merci aussi à Sophie et à son enthousiasme délicieux à chaque fois qu'elle lit l'un de mes textes. Sache que ça me donne encore plus envie de les écrire ! ) **

**Enjoy !**

James Moriarty passa un doigt blanc sur le bord de la surface de son bureau en acajou verni, en poussant un petit soupir ennuyé. Le reste du meuble était jonché de dossiers en cours, de papiers noirs d'annotations à l'écriture pointue. Un ordinateur portable noir trônait de manière bancale sur ce fatras, côtoyant une pomme sur laquelle un visage avait été gravé. Ses yeux vides rencontraient le regard noir et fou de l'homme, son sourire joyeux, presque innocent, contrastant avec la bouche tordue en une moue agacée. Il était étrange qu'il puisse faire de tels dessins, représenter la joie innocente, alors qu'il passait sa vie à concocter des crimes, semant des cadavres comme l'agriculteur des graines. Il reprit son ordinateur d'un air agacé, attendant que ce crétin de Perkins assassine sa femme. Une affaire suffisamment juteuse pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock Holmes. A cette simple pensée, le regard du psychopathe s'illumina d'une lueur malsaine, et son cœur se gonfla d'excitation. Le seul homme qui savait _jouer_. Un homme qui, comme lui, détestait les gens ordinaires, et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait choisi de pourchasser les criminels, d'agir du côté des Anges, lui avait opté pour les Démons.

Mais il aimait le Jeu, l'adorait, ne vivait que pour lui. Ça, Moriarty l'avait tout de suite compris…

_« Si vous ne réussissez pas à voler ce tableau dans les quarante-huit heures, je vous jure que j'utiliserai votre peau que je taillerai en torchons ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » menaça-t-il, d'une voix suintante de colère et de caprice._

_Son interlocuteur balbutia un « oui », puis Jim raccrocha, se retrouvant face à un Sebastian Moran impassible, n'était-ce la dévotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux noisette. Moriarty afficha un demi-sourire, qui aurait pu être celui d'un cobra. _

_« Oui Seb ? J'espère que ce que tu viens m'annoncer est moins déplaisant que cette conversation, l'avertit-il, d'une voix, trop calme cette fois-ci. »_

_Sebastian Moran ne perdit pas contenance, et tendit le dossier à son patron. Un dossier complet sur Mycroft Holmes, le marionnettiste qui s'amusait à faire danser tous ces ridicules fonctionnaires du gouvernement. Comment pouvait-il s'adonner à des activités aussi ennuyeuses ? C'était trop facile, et il ne le faisait pas correctement, il gâchait ces pions potentiels, il souillait l'échiquier. C'était intolérable, et il convenait de le remettre sur le droit chemin… en l'intégrant au réseau, même à son insu. Il observa son bras droit : cheveux bruns, de taille moyenne, mais plus grand que lui. Il portait un costume Armani gris perle, coupé sur mesure, et se tenait droit comme la justice, attendant les ordres de son chef. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il le congédia, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de consulter à une vitesse impressionnante le dossier. Il tomba alors sur un prénom et un nom : Sherlock Holmes. Profession : détective consultant. Son cœur rata un battement. Un détective consultant ? Un détective consultant ? Il effleura la photo de la main : un homme pâle et mince, des boucles noires en bataille entourant un visage aux pommettes tranchantes, mais surtout, ces prunelles grises, inquisitrices, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Un regard vivant, magnifique, qui changeait tant de ceux de poisson mort qu'il croisait souvent dans la rue. _

_S'il avait été normal, il aurait sorti le champagne : enfin quelqu'un qui semblait être intéressant dans ce marasme de cloportes. Il se saisit de son ordinateur d'une main preste et ouvrit aussitôt le navigateur internet. Lorsqu'il tapa « Sherlock Holmes » dans la barre de recherche –les gens se dévoilaient tellement sur internet, c'en était risible-, et il tomba aussitôt sur un site : « La Science de la Déduction ». Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus : peut-être que ce soir, il ne jouerait pas aux fléchettes sur un papillon géant envoyé par son père, depuis longtemps dans la tombe, ou ne ferait pas preuve de ses talents de sculpteur sur des fruits. Il parcourut le site, se délecta des observations de ce mystérieux Sherlock Holmes. Un homme qui avait enfin un cerveau complet entre les deux oreilles, un homme qui s'ennuyait et chassait des criminels pour s'occuper. _

_Et si… oh, l'idée lui plaisait. Un sourire à la fois fou et enfantin se peignit sur son visage, accentuant l'aura inhumaine qu'il traînait partout. Le criminel consultant contre le détective consultant. Sa délicieuse Némésis, son adversaire tant désiré. Voilà une partie qui promettait d'être intéressante. Plus intéressante que le vol d'un tableau, pour le revendre ensuite, avant de dénoncer le coupable, puis de s'en débarrasser. Une affaire bien trop banale. Il fallait tester Sherlock Holmes… et il avait le dossier parfait pour cela. Il sourit : George Vans, un conducteur de taxi de soixante ans, atteint d'un anévrisme cérébral et privé de ses enfants depuis son divorce, peu argenté. Un profil psychologique des plus intéressants, donc, et l'homme semblait avoir un cerveau suffisamment convenable pour les plans du génie du crime. Sa gorge laissa échapper un rire sans joie, emprunt de folie, qui aurait donné des sueurs froides au plus courageux des hommes._

_« Le Jeu vient de commencer. »_

_Et il chanta cette phrase comme une comptine, ses yeux se perdant sur les étalages croulant sous les livres et les journaux. Une chanson grinçante et inhumaine. _

James se renfonça dans son confortable siège de cuir, avant de le faire pivoter vers la fenêtre derrière lui, qui donnait sur Londres. Son vaste appartement était logé dans les quartiers riches de la ville, qui s'offrait à lui sous son jour le plus ennuyeux. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas vivre dans les plus sordides, mais les sinistres individus, même les voyous de bas étage, appartenaient au camp des Démons. Il n'aimait pas ce lieu trop monochrome, trop ordinaire, trop parfait. Cet endroit trop prévisible. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, en un geste très théâtral. Il se demanda ce que faisait Sherlock Holmes en ce moment : il ne devait pas dormir, sans doute absorbé par une affaire qu'il avait eu l'obligeance de lui fournir. Le jeune détective avait prouvé son talent, en résolvant l'affaire de l'étude en rose et celle du Lotus Noir. Tous morts. Sauf lui et son acolyte, le docteur Watson. Il rit. Ainsi donc, Sherlock-ils étaient maintenant familiers, n'est-ce pas ?- s'était trouvé un faire valoir, un public pour admirer son génie, comme lui avait Sebastian. Il avait passé les tests avec brio, faisant grandir l'excitation naissante de Moriarty, au point de le rendre tremblant. C'était si… jouissif, le plaisir à l'état pur. Il lui fournissait même une faiblesse : John Hamish Watson, l'homme le plus ordinaire du monde. Ah, comme il s'amuserait à les faire danser tous les deux, jusqu'à confronter Holmes à un dilemme : le rejoindre pour sauver John, ou les tuer tous ? Il les assassinerait, oui. Il ne fallait pas que Sherlock devienne trop dangereux, il ne fallait pas qu'il le surpasse, même si cela était impensable. Un homme du côté des gentils était forcément perverti par eux, mais au moins aurait-il la chance, si tout se passait correctement, de jouer encore avec ce concentré de génie.

Ah, comme il s'était amusé lorsque son nouveau plan génial s'était mis en place : il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de voir s'accomplir les grandes choses, d'avoir l'impression d'être l'instigateur d'un événement qui allait changer la face du monde. Scotland Yard était pendue aux lèvres de Sherlock Holmes, dépendante de son génie et de ses déductions. Ainsi allait le monde : les plus faibles dépendaient des plus forts. Certaines vermines enrobées de bons sentiments les aidaient, alors que d'autres les utilisaient. Moriarty faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie : il riait comme un enfant lorsqu'il les faisait valser sur sa main… c'était comme une boîte à musique : on regardait avec fascination les danseurs tournoyer, avant de refermer l'objet, les laissant dans l'ombre de l'attente. Mais lui, il ne les enfermait pas, ne les laissait pas avoir de l'espoir : il les écrasait, savourant leurs cris d'agonie. Il n'existait rien de plus plaisant que les hurlements d'un pauvre petit mortel fragile, rien de plus orgasmique que de voir leurs yeux apeurés et suppliants… même si les déterminés étaient ceux qu'il préférait. C'était plus drôle de les voir le défier, penser qu'ils avaient peut-être l'infime chance de le déstabiliser avant d'embrasser la mort à pleine bouche. Il avait bardé ces faibles d'explosifs : c'était hilarant de les voir paniquer, hilarant d'entendre leurs voix dégoulinantes de peur alors qu'ils lisaient le texte savamment préparé, qui tombait dans l'oreille de son alter ego, chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque syllabe tourbillonnant dans le cerveau inestimable de cet homme aux yeux gris.

Quasiment pas de morts, sauf la vieille, qui s'était mis en tête de le décrire : la petite vermine voulait gâcher le jeu, gâcher sa pièce de théâtre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que son génie soit contré par un résidu d'humanité, alors elle avait explosé en un joyeux et macabre feu d'artifice. Boum. Plus personne, et son roi était protégé des pièces de l'adversaire. Il n'avait même pas ri, juste ressenti un léger agacement. Pourquoi certains ne respectaient-ils pas les règles ? Pour une fois, elles étaient amusantes ! Pauvres êtres ordinaires qui ne comprenaient rien au Jeu, son unique raison de vivre ! Il imaginait les yeux pétillants d'amusement de Sherlock Holmes, de petites bulles de distraction qui alimentaient la flamme de sa fascination. Pour lui. James Moriarty, l'unique criminel consultant au monde. Il imaginait l'excitation grandissante du plus jeune des Holmes au fur et à mesure que l'anticipation durait, ponctuée par les cinq bips. Cinq bips qui rappelaient délicieusement les pépins d'orange que certaines sociétés secrètes envoyaient autrefois aux futurs cadavres. Cinq bips, comme le compte à rebours d'une bombe. Cinq bips comme les petites fusées de feu d'artifice qu'on laissait s'élancer avant de présenter le bouquet final. Les mains du psychopathe tremblaient, il se maîtrisa. Il ne devait pas gâcher son énergie, il devait garder toutes les bonnes émotions au moment venu. Un acteur ne récitait pas son texte quand il ne le fallait pas : il ne devait pas éprouver le plaisir destiné au final avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il retourna son siège d'un mouvement du pied, tournoyant avec un indéniable effet dramatique. Cela lui faisait penser aux méchants des dessins animés…

_Il se trouvait dans un petit pavillon qui appartenait à sa famille, inutilisé depuis longtemps. Seul le jeune Jim y allait parfois, pour jouer. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait de jeux d'enfants, ou qu'il ramenait parfois des jeunes filles. Pour donner le change, il le faisait, sachant parfaitement jouer les Don Juan, et usant de son physique avantageux sans vergogne. Il était particulièrement heureux en ce jour : il venait de faire assassiner les parents, et s'apprêtait à annoncer à la petite orpheline qu'il gardait séquestrée la merveilleuse nouvelle. Il voulait voir de petites perles de douleur couler sur les joues innocentes et rondes comme des pommes, ses yeux verts émeraude brouillés par un voile. Certaines larmes s'égareraient dans les cheveux roux, si soyeux et bouclés. Il poussa la porte de la maison, avant de descendre dans la cave. Il avait aménagé une petite pièce derrière une porte dérobée, en apparence condamnée. Un petit espace rectangulaire : à gauche, se trouvait un lit parfaitement propre, sur lequel était assise une fillette d'environ huit ans, tout aussi propre. Elle fixait d'un air fasciné la télévision, où passait un dessin animé intitulé les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or. La petite semblait littéralement fascinée par cette ineptie, qui avait toujours dégoûté Jim, qui préférait rester à réfléchir, allongé sur son lit, ou torturer de petits animaux, à l'abri des regards. Tout fonctionnait dans la dissimulation : il ne pouvait pas encore laisser éclater son talent. _

_Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et aussitôt, l'enfant reporta son attention sur lui, le regard hésitant. Elle ne savait jamais quel comportement adopter : il se montrait si versatile, si lunatique, mais pas assez pour traumatiser la petite. Avec les enfants, il fallait se montrer à la fois doux et ferme, surtout avec les enfants ordinaires, si fragiles. Il savait imiter à la perfection des sentiments qui le dégoûtaient, qu'il ne savait même pas éprouver. Enfant, il avait toujours été étonné, fasciné même, par la palette d'émotions des gens normaux, bien plus variée que la sienne, avant de comprendre que cela était absolument repoussant. L'humanité rendait faible, elle pervertissait les pensées les plus brillantes. Elle limitait les désirs, entravait la liberté. Les êtres normaux, entravés par les chaînes de la loi, se complaisaient dans le tas de boue qu'était la morale, un tas de boue aux senteurs d'ambroisie, mais au goût amer. _

_Il admira de nouveaux les yeux innocents de l'enfant, si adorables… des toiles vierges, marquées plus tard par les épreuves et les joies. Qu'elle soit toujours heureuse, et alors la flamme sereine de la plénitude continuera de briller dans ses prunelles. Qu'on la traumatise, et alors le tourment étendra son ombre sur ces magnifiques yeux verts. Entre plénitude pour de mauvaises raisons et tourment, il choisissait le dernier. Il afficha un demi sourire, emprunt d'une joie mauvaise. Il s'avança vers la fillette, prit ses petites mains blanches et potelées entre les siennes et contempla son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, avant de soutenir son regard. _

_« Penny, écoute-moi bien Penny. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que papa et maman t'avaient confiée à moi pour te protéger. Les méchants hommes les ont tués, et toi, maintenant, tu dois partir loin… commença-t-il d'une voix douce, contenant son excitation. »_

_Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes, et sa petite lèvre rose et ourlée trembla. Un, deux, trois… elle sanglota de toutes ses forces, et Moriarty, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, dut se retenir de ne pas la gifler. Comment osait-elle lui cracher ses sentiments triviaux, ses démonstrations de faiblesse, à la figure ? Comment ces personnes ordinaires avaient pu faire de cet esprit vierge un tel déchet ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se débarrasser de ces immondices, comme on s'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson ? Pourtant, il se délecta de sa douleur : il aimait faire souffrir, et ce, depuis tout petit. Il avait simplement un humour différent, des amusements différents. Mais il savait qu'il devait taire ces aspects de sa personnalité, se contentant d'être le petit génie un peu étrange qu'on n'évitait pas, grâce à son charisme indéniable. James savait qu'il pouvait faire avaler des éléphants au plus aguerri des policiers, en les faisant passer pour des petites souris. Il allait envoyer la petite en Europe de l'est, avec une apparence différente… et elle disparaîtrait à tout jamais, empêtrée dans la drogue qu'il lui faisait déjà prendre. Elle oublierait jusqu'à son véritable nom, car laver le cerveau d'un être si jeune était pathétiquement simple. L'argent des Clarkson irait à Ned Bishop, et il se ferait accuser… sans comprendre pourquoi. Scotland Yard, par manque de preuves, serait obligé de l'emmener en prison, et lui, par des moyens dérobés, récupérerait l'argent… plus tard. Tous ces petits billets nécessaires à l'élaboration de sa fondation, du réseau Moriarty. L'épisode du dessin animé se termina sur un combat entre les héros et leurs ennemis. Jim quitta la pièce, bercé par le générique de fin et les sanglots humains, qui ne sonnaient pas comme des fausses notes, mais s'accordaient parfaitement à la musique que fredonnait le cœur du jeune homme._

Dans ses moments de nostalgie, il revoyait le visage larmoyant de Penny Clarkson, l'une de ses premières affaires. La petite, devenue femme, s'appelait dorénavant Irena Moravska, née à Kiev, en Ukraine. Jim avait chargé des hommes qui lui étaient déjà fidèles de lui apprendre le russe, et l'accent d'une native ukrainienne. Penny, la petite fille insouciante, qui se baladait avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, avait laissé place à Irena, qui avait, au mieux, un joint à la bouche. Mais depuis, il avait concocté des plans de bien plus grande envergure, des coups grandioses. Derrière chaque grand crime, il se dissimulait, invisible, Eminence Grise des criminels qui s'ignoraient ou non et se faisaient attraper à sa place. Il se leva avec souplesse, en ne prenant pas appui sur les accoudoirs. Il arpenta la pièce de long en large, nouant et dénouant ses doigts, ses yeux fous décortiquant les murs du bureau qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Chaque recoin avait été aménagé avec soin, selon ses exigences, et il était maniaque. Eminemment maniaque. Mais son métier exigeait une précision extrême, même si, aux yeux d'un homme à l'esprit embrumé de normalité, cela aurait pu passer pour un bazar indescriptible. Même l'appartement de son alter ego était ainsi : le rangement était ennuyeux… alors il laissait Verity, sa dévouée gouvernante, tueuse à ses heures perdues, ranger la maison, sauf le bureau, sa pièce, son sanctuaire inviolable. Un sanctuaire réservé à son génie, le contenant de ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient sur les murs, rebondissant comme des balles de ping-pong, jusqu'à ce qu'il en saisisse une, l'étudie, et la garde si elle lui plaisait. Un palais mental projeté. Une pièce peuplée des protagonistes de ses plans, qui tournaient autour d'un homme à la silhouette élancée, aux yeux gris et aux pommettes saillantes, qui le fixait, le défiant. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il fantasmait leur future rencontre, et cette fois encore, il s'abandonna à cette vision imaginaire, seule fantaisie de son cerveau qu'il s'autorisait.

Soudain, son portable vibra, et son cœur fit un bond, comme l'amant lorsqu'il aperçoit l'objet de ses pensées, même les plus indécentes. Il consulta le texto, et sourit, comme un enfant qui aurait reçu le plus merveilleux des cadeaux à Noël. Sherlock Holmes le convoquait, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. A la piscine. Soit. Cet endroit où s'ébattaient tant de personnes, véritable vivier de bactéries, entaché du souvenir des rires, des cris, manifestations de ces cerveaux atrophiés. Il appela Sebastian, et lorsque son loyal serviteur se présenta, il lui adressa un sourire dément et dit, d'un ton presque chantant :

« La partie est quasiment terminée, Seb. J'ai hâte de voir le final. »


End file.
